


Student Council Break

by Devils_blob



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_blob/pseuds/Devils_blob
Summary: ._.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Ichigaya Arisa, Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Ichigaya Arisa/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Student Council Break

Sayo stiffened up as she felt a soft hand graze over her thighs, she looked to her left to see a lightly blushing Rinko, with her hand below the table instead of signing important documents that need approval.

"Hi-Hikawa... san..." Rinko whispered, her face growing redder by the second, "it's... About time for our break..."

A light pink blush spread across Sayo's face as she looks at the clock, 4 p.m. exactly.

"Let me finish up this last form first," Sayo said, lacing her fingers with Rinko's, "besides, Ichigaya-san isn't here yet."

"R-right..."

They both smiled as they continued with their paperwork, hands tightly clasped together. It had been a few weeks since the student council started having little "breaks" during their meetings, normally at 4 p.m. sharp.

It all started when a chaste kiss to quell their desires turned into an intimate moment. Running their hands over each other while their tongues explored each other's mouths in the student council room. Eventually, they went further and further until Arisa caught them with Sayo's dick in Rinko's mouth.

Sayo didn't remember much after that, but eventually, Arisa started joining in too. Which marked the start of the Student Council 4 p.m. breaks every meeting.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Arisa shouted as the door burst open, a tired and flustered Arisa coming through with a fresh stack of papers, "I got caught up when the printer jammed after Tsurumaki-san-"

Arisa was cut off by Rinko getting up and gently placing her hand on Arisa's shoulder, "it's alright, Ichigaya-san... We can get started now... If you want?"

Arisa nodded slowly as she turned and locked the door, even though they had done this for many weeks now, they still find themselves blushing furiously at the thought of each other's bodies.

Sayo awkwardly pulled up her skirt, revealing her flaccid member while Rinko and Arisa kneeled in front of her. Rinko took the initiative, lightly kissing Sayo's tip as it grows hard in her soft hands.

Sayo moaned as she felt Rinko's soft hands stroking her shaft, while Arisa reached out to massage her balls. The pleasure only increasing as they started lightly kissing and licking Sayo's dick, making Sayo's legs grow weak and shiver with pleasure.

Sayo looked down as she felt Rinko's warm lips engulf the tip of her dick, her tongue flicking along Sayo's frenulum, sending waves of pleasure through her body as she lightly sucked on the tip of Sayo's member. 

Sayo grunts as Rinko released the tip of her dick, only for Arisa take Sayo's entire length into her mouth. Arisa greedily goes down on Sayo, deepthroating her as Rinko bends down and started sucking on Sayo's balls. Sayo gripped Arisa's hair as she felt herself reaching her limit, unloading her warm essence into Arisa's mouth.

Sayo fell back into her chair as Arisa released Sayo's dick with a pop, and Rinko swiftly dived in to make out with her. Sayo could only watch in awe as Rinko and Arisa began cum swapping, their tongues dancing together and passing Sayo's essence to one another until Rinko finally swallowed it all.

"I love... Your hot milk... Hikawa-san..." Rinko moaned as she looked up at Sayo with pleading eyes.

"Take off your uniforms," Sayo commanded, and the two girls quickly complied. Sayo enjoyed the show as Rinko and Arisa slowly peeled off their uniforms, revealing their stunning bodies. 

Rinko was wearing a black lace bra, the floral intricacy accentuating the beauty of her voluptuous breasts. Sayo's eyes trailed down to Rinko's wide hips as her breath hitches, a pair of black open crotch panties hugged her curvy waist tightly, the fabric stretched out so Sayo could see through the thin patterns and make out Rinko's sopping wet cunt. She fiddled awkwardly with the lacy ribbons tied into bows on either side of her hip, her entire face turning redder by the second.

Arisa didn't disappoint either, white lingerie covered her beautiful breasts, while not as big as Rinko's, Arisa could still beat most, if not the rest of Hanasakigawa when it came to bust size. Arisa's crotch was only covered by a thin white thong, which was already slightly wet from her love juices. Arisa stood with her hands crossed and her face blushing red, "I-it's not like I wore this for you... Sayo-senpai."

Sayo smiled as Rinko giggled, Arisa was a tough wall to crack, but they've made some progress over the weeks. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ichigaya-san..." Rinko said reassuringly before sticking her beautiful heart-shaped ass out at Sayo, "I wore these for you Hikawa-san... Do you like them?"

Sayo stared at the black lace, it left almost nothing to the imagination as it was so thin, and stained by Rinko's love juices, "you truly look beautiful, Shirokane-san, and Ichigaya-san."

Arisa's blush only deepened while Rinko giggled and leaned in to kiss Sayo, "I'm glad... Hikawa-san... So glad..."

Sayo's hands explored Rinko's body freely as they shared a deep and passionate kiss, her hands wandering all over Rinko's body, groping and feeling up Rinko's perfect ass and breasts through her racy undergarments.

"Shirokane-san... How about I show Ichigaya-san some love first?"

"O-okay..."

Sayo lay down on her back on the futon they decided to put in the council room a few days ago, beckoning Arisa over.

Arisa reluctantly straddled Sayo's waist as she shifted her thong to the side, revealing her glistening pussy to the world.

Suddenly, Sayo had an idea, "Shirokane-san, could you sit on my face?"

"E-ehh?!" Arisa and Rinko shouted in unison, looking at Sayo as if she was crazy, but Sayo remained determined.

"I promise it won't hurt for either of us, Shirokane-san... I just want to make you feel good too."

Rinko considered this for a moment, before peeling off her panties and slowly lowering herself onto Sayo's face. Sayo watched as the perfectly shaped posterior slowly lowered itself down until it was finally on her face, "A-are you okay Hikawa-san?"

"Mmf- yes," Sayo said into Rinko's warm pussy, sending shivers through her as Arisa slowly lowered herself onto Sayo. Sayo groaned as the tight wet warmth enveloped her dick, enjoying Arisa's walls contracting and spasming around her. Arisa moaned sensually as she starts moving, bouncing up and down on Sayo's dick.

Sayo stuck her tongue into Rinko, eliciting a scream as her tongue penetrates Rinko's depths, flicking and licking around, tasting Rinko's sweet love juices. Rinko pushed her pussy into Sayo's face, trying to find more pleasure as Sayo stimulates her clit with a finger.

"K-kiss..." Arisa panted as she bounced on Sayo's dick, "c-can we kiss... Rinko senpai?"

"Of course..." Rinko said as she sealed her lips with Arisa's. Her lips parting, inviting Arisa to do the same, letting their tongues explore each other's mouth while groping at each other's covered breasts.

Sayo bucked her hips as she felt the intense pleasure wash through her body, the cum boiling up in her balls as her tongue darted in and out of Rinko, lapping up the sweet nectar.

"I'm gonna cum..." Sayo moaned, but she was muffled by Rinko's lovely ass and Arisa continued bouncing. Sayo felt Arisa's walls contract around her dick tightly, as she moaned loudly, pushing her over the edge.

Sayo pumped her load straight into Arisa's womb as all three of them came simultaneously, Rinko's love juices spraying down onto Sayo's face and Arisa's pussy spasming around her dick, milking out every drop out of Sayo.

"Y-you came inside of me... Sayo-senpai..." Arisa panted, "that... Felt good..."

Rinko and Arisa slowly got off Sayo as she breathed heavily on the futon, basking in the afterglow of her orgasms as ecstasy flows through her body.

Rinko cuddled up next to Sayo as Sayo pawed at Rinko's bra, unhooking the annoying cloth to let Rinko's beautiful breasts spring free. She stared in amazement at the beautiful pink nipples and the perfectly round softball-size globules. Rinko moaned sensually as Sayo pinched her nipples and palmed her tits, kissing Rinko deeply as her hands worked on Rinko's breasts. Arisa lay on the other side of Sayo, using her breasts into Sayo's back as she hugged the teallete to softly stroking her flaccid member from behind.

Soon enough, Sayo felt herself hard again as her member pokes at Rinko's wet entrance. "Ready for round three?" Rinko asked with a small smile.

The three of them got up as Sayo bent Rinko over her desk, positioning her dick at the entrance of Rinko's pussy while Arisa stands between Rinko and the table.

Sayo slowly pushes herself into Rinko as Rinko kissed Arisa, the two girls moaning into each other's mouths ad their hands ran over each other's bodies. 

Rinko moaned loudly as Arisa pinched her soft pink nipples, causing Rinko to fight back by pushing two fingers knuckle deep into her secretary. 

Sayo enjoyed the show of them making out as she thrust into Rinko. The council room filling with wet slapping noises every time Sayo's thighs connected with Rinko's ass. Sayo gave the lovely buns a rough squeeze, groaning as she groped the soft cheeks.

Grabbing onto Rinko's hips, Sayo sped up, thrusting in and out of Rinko faster and faster, making the girl moan deliriously against Arisa.

"I'm about to cum, Shirokane-san, where do you want it."

"Inside me... Please..." Rinko moaned as she buries her face into the crook of Arisa's neck, "I want to feel your hot milk inside me..."

With one final thrust, Sayo releases as Rinko screamed into her secretaries neck, feeling Sayo's hot seed flooding her love canal ad Sayo came endlessly into her loving depths.

The three of them collapsed onto the floor, kissing and cuddling each other, enjoying the presence of their lovers.

"I love you..." Sayo whispered into their ears, "both of you..."

**Author's Note:**

> ._.


End file.
